1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear thermometer and a method of manufacturing an ear thermometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ear thermometer in practical use includes a temperature detection element (e.g., a thermistor) to detect an environmental temperature and an infrared detection element (e.g., a thermopile including a cold junction and a hot junction) to detect infrared radiation emitted from a temperature measurement region in the earhole, and measures the body temperature of an object based on the detection result obtained by each detection element.
For example, the present applicant has commercialized an ear thermometer which has a thermistor and a thermopile respectively arranged at positions spaced apart from the distal end of a probe (a portion to be inserted into the earhole) and measures the body temperature of an object by guiding infrared radiation incident through the opening portion of the probe by using a light guide (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-123179).
Arranging the thermistor and the thermopile at positions spaced apart from the distal end of the probe in this manner can reduce the outer diameter of the distal end of the probe. This facilitates the insertion of the probe into the earhole. Even if the body temperature of an object conducts to the distal end of the probe upon insertion into the earhole, this arrangement can minimize the influence of thermal shock accompanying the heat conduction.
On the other hand, when a thermistor and a thermopile are arranged at positions spaced apart from the distal end of a probe, and infrared radiation is guided by using a light guide, the number of components increases, and the number of manufacturing steps increases. This inevitably increases the cost.
In this background, demands have arisen for the implementation of an ear thermometer which can reduce the cost by arranging a temperature detection element and an infrared detection element near the opening portion of a probe while suppressing increases in the outside dimensions of the distal end of the probe and minimizing the influence of thermal shock accompanying heat conduction.